1973 WHA Amateur Draft
The 1973 WHA Amateur Draft was the first draft for the World Hockey Association. Selections by round Below are listed the selections in the 1973 WHA Amateur Draft. Round 1 1. Bob Neely - Chicago Cougars 2. Glenn Goldup - New England Whalers 3. Andre Savard - Quebec Nordiques 4. Paulin Bordeleau - Toronto Toros 5. Colin Campbell - Vancouver Blazers 6. John Rogers - Alberta Oilers 7. Bob Gainey - Minnesota Fighting Saints 8. Reg Thomas - Los Angeles Sharks 9. Darcy Rota - Houston Aeros 10. Lanny McDonald - Cleveland Crusaders 11. Ron Andruff - Winnipeg Jets 12. Blake Dunlop - New England Whalers 13. Dean Talafous - Cincinnati Stingers Round 2 14. Blaine Stoughton - Quebec Nordiques 15. Larry Goodenough - Chicago Cougars 16. Al Sims - New York Golden Blades 17. Morris Titanic - Quebec Nordiques 18. Pat Hickey - Toronto Toros 19. Brent Leavins - Vancouver Blazers 20. Jim McCrimmon - Alberta Oilers 21. Rick Middleton - Minnesota Fighting Saints 22. Paul Sheard - Los Angeles Sharks 23. Tom Lysiak - Houston Aeros 24. George Pesut - Cleveland Crusaders 25. Keith Mackie - Winnipeg Jets 26. Mike Clarke - New England Whalers Round 3 27. Frank Rochon - Chicago Cougars 28. John Wensink - New York Golden Blades 29. Eric Vail - Quebec Nordiques 30. Blair MacDonald - Alberta Oilers 31. Ed Humphreys - Vancouver Blazers 32. Dave Lewis - Alberta Oilers 33. Bob Gassoff - Minnesota Fighting Saints 34. Doug Gibson - Los Angeles Sharks 35. Vic Mercredi - Houston Aeros 36. Robbie Neale - Cleveland Crusaders 37. Kelly Pratt - Winnipeg Jets 38. Tom Colley - New England Whalers Round 4 39. Bill Laing - Alberta Oilers 40. Terry Ewasiuk - Chicago Cougars 41. Randy Holt - New England Whalers 42. Jean Landry - Quebec Nordiques 43. Peter Marrin - Toronto Toros 44. Jean Tetreault - Vancouver Blazers 45. Jim Moxey - Alberta Oilers 46. Steve Langdon - Minnesota Fighting Saints 47. Jim Cowell - Los Angeles Sharks 48. Don Cutts - Houston Aeros 49. Russ Walker - Cleveland Crusaders 50. Peter Crosbie - Los Angeles Sharks 51. Alan Hangsleben - New England Whalers Round 5 52. Bob Dailey - Toronto Toros 53. Larry Patey - New England Whalers 54. Doug Marit - New York Golden Blades 55. Denis Patry - Quebec Nordiques 56. Lou Nistico - Toronto Toros 57. Jimmy Jones - Vancouver Blazers 58. Ken Houston - Alberta Oilers 59. Nelson Pyatt - Minnesota Fighting Saints 60. Dennis Abgrall - Los Angeles Sharks 61. Paul O'Neil - Houston Aeros 62. Rich Latulippe - Cleveland Crusaders 63. Randy Smith - Winnipeg Jets 64. Cap Raeder - New England Whalers Round 6 65. Dave Pay - Alberta Oilers 66. Kevin Smith - Chicago Cougars 67. Dennis Ververgaert - New York Golden Blades 68. Dale Cook - Quebec Nordiques 69. Doug Ferguson - Toronto Toros 70. Ian Turnbull - Vancouver Blazers 71. Yvon Bouillon - Alberta Oilers 72. John Flesch - Minnesota Fighting Saints 73. Stu Davison - Los Angeles Sharks 74. Dennis Owchar - Houston Aeros 75. Bob Smulders - Cleveland Crusaders 76. Ron Kennedy - Winnipeg Jets 77. Rick Chinnick - New England Whalers Round 7 78. Gerrard Gibbons - Toronto Toros 79. Dennis Desgagnes - Chicago Cougars 80. Lowell Ostlund - New York Golden Blades 81. Andre Deschamps - Quebec Nordiques 82. Gord Titcomb - Toronto Toros 83. Mike Korney - Vancouver Blazers 84. Dwayne Pentland - Alberta Oilers 85. Tom Machowski - Minnesota Fighting Saints 86. David Lee - Los Angeles Sharks 87. Dan Hinton - Houston Aeros 88. Ron Serafini - Cleveland Crusaders 89. Jeff Jacques - Winnipeg Jets 90. Steve Alley - New England Whalers Round 8 91. Norm Barnes - Cincinnati Stingers 92. J. P. Burgoyne - Chicago Cougars 93. Paul Granchukoff - New York Golden Blades 94. Bob Stumpf - Quebec Nordiques 95. John Campbell - Toronto Toros 96. Andre St. Laurent - Vancouver Blazers 97. Bob Young - Minnesota Fighting Saints 98. Sam Clegg - Los Angeles Sharks 99. Lee Palmer - Houston Aeros 100. Michel Latrielle - Cleveland Crusaders 101. Terry McDougall - Winnipeg Jets Round 9 102. Mitch Brandt - Cincinnati Stingers 103. Gordon Halliday - Chicago Cougars 104. Rick Austin - New York Golden Blades 105. Guy Ross - Quebec Nordiques 106. Guido Tenesi - Toronto Toros 107. Pierre Laganiere - Vancouver Blazers 108. Neil Korzack - Minnesota Fighting Saints 109. Randy Aimoe - Los Angeles Sharks 110. Sean Shanahan - Houston Aeros 111. Bruce Greig - Cleveland Crusaders 112. Russ Wiechnik - Winnipeg Jets Round 10 113. Jack Johnson - Cincinnati Stingers 114. Mike Haramis - Chicago Cougars 115. Brian Dick - New York Golden Blades 116. Michel Belisle - Quebec Nordiques 117. Brian Molvik - Vancouver Blazers 118. Pat Phippen - Minnesota Fighting Saints 119. Yvon Dupuis - Houson Aeros 120. Henry Durkin - Cleveland Crusaders 121. Mike Kennedy - Winnipeg Jets Round 11 122. Bob Bilodeau - Cincinnati Stingers References *1973 WHA Amateur Draft on Hockeydb.com Category:World Hockey Association